Whisps A generation of Miricles sml
by KatiKrzystofiak2002
Summary: Harry has twin sisters, Lia and Nia who are about to stir things up with thier power to control the elements along with there friends whose names are Ax longbottom Hectate longbottom Theo malfoy shawn weasley dawn weasley
1. FREAKS

Chapter 1: FREAKS  
Lia stood at the doors of the most prominents wizarding school in all of europe maybe eventhe world .Good old Hogwarts , never a dull moment was there when you were going there, well besides Professor Binns Class, that could very well be the boringest thing to do go to one of his classes. 'This is so rediculous' she thought, 'Why did I have to get sent here? I was doing fine on my own.' Just then she saw the door open and a stern witch poke her head out to see if it was safe or somthing of the sort. "My name is Professor Mcgonagal and I teach Transfiguration, and you must be Lia Potter." "Yes how did you know my real last name?" "I know alo about you, like your house is gryffindor, and your brother is the imfamous Harry Potter and you can control the elements along with several other youths." "Well you right so far, can we go inside, I want to go get situated." "I'm sorry Lia but you have to go to the great hall, you're to be introduced to the studant body and there will be a short film about you that Professor Snape put together." Lia cringed when she said Snapes name, she had hoped he would be gone by the time she was called back. The stern witch led Lia to the Great hall and flung open the doors. Lia waited a moment for the professor get up to the head table till she started walking. Lia looked very out of Place with her muggle hip huggers and base ball tee from america. As Lia reached the middle of the roomshe stopped and shouted " Hi , my name is Lia.... ah... ah..ahcoo!' she sneezed and suddenly her short brown styled hair was sholder length midnight black curly hair, and her soft blue-gray eyes turned into bright emerald green ones. " Whoops, Well My name is Lia Potter! I used to go here and i transfered back from america after ten long years. I have many secrets so lets not get at them all at once and not show that film!" she saw the film and she closed her eyes and invisioned it bursting aflame in Professor Snapes hands. She opened her eyes and whispered 'infantium' and the film burst aflame. " Oh looks like we cant watch that after all!"she started gigling , and wasn't able to stop till a deep voice inturepted her. "Lia , long time no see, I had thought you had forgotten about me at the airport." said the tall muscular man with bright blonde spiked hair and dazling gray eyes. "Oh yea, whoops it tottaly slipped my mind Theo, I guess I just couldn't resist running away from your MALFOY charm." she said the Malfoy part really loud. " Will you two stop bickering you do that far to much! Mr. Malfoy can you explain to me why she would want to leave you at the airport? Did you do anything stupid on the plane?" said a very pissed Professor Snape. Theo was going to have to do alot to apease him now, Lia was a favorite of Snape. "Sev, I mean Sir, I dont think I did anything Sir, I listend to my head phones the whoel time Sir, I dont think thats a serious offense Sir." "Well Professor, on the plane he sang with them on, and on the way out of the airport he sang some more and it was awfull, I think my ears maybe seriously damaged." said Lia putting on her puppy dog face that she new Snape fell for everytime and he would simply melt in her hands. "You poor thing, did he sound that bad? Well Malfoy down give me 50!" "YES SIR!" said Malfoy with a little too much enthusiasm , and he started the countdown. " Now Lia how are you my precious" said Snape sweeping Lia into a big hug. "Just fine, has my little brother caused any problems here? Do I need to teach him a thing or two about disaplin?" said Lia knowing Snape hated her little brother with a passion. " Yes he has actualy I will inform you of it all later Lia, Mr.Malfoy start singing what you were singing on the plane." Just then Theo started singing 'White America' and Lia made a boom box apear and pressed play and the song started blareing out and Theo picked up where the song was at.The problem was the Cd wasnt edited so some kids ears were filled with words they shouldnt be hearing for a cupple of years till they were 13 or 14 but they were hearing them now thanks to the elementals. " Wow I wish we had the wango weasley here!" "DID I HEAR MY NAME!" said a figure from the doorway, next to him a girl with firey red hair that was shoulder length and curly like Lias. "Shawn and Dawn you weren;t supposed to get here till tomarrow." said Snape. "Since when did we go by what you said?" Shawn never listend to Snape causeing him to get very buff from push ups and sit ups. "Well Wango retard down and give me 100, and Theo Im adding 75 more pushups to you sentance because I know you two cant be seperated." said snape thinking he had an uper hand in the situation till Ax walked in and joined the one on the floor. The girls started giggling again and were now standing on top of the gryffindor table dancing and two more girls had joined them, one looked like Lia only she had straight hair and the other had straight brown hair and blue eyes and looked somewhat like Ax. Snape sighed, 'great they all came at once figures' "Well Nia and Hectate so glad to see you, you werent supposed to come till friday wich is a week from now!" said Snape who was starting to look like a red tomato. "Sev that color Really isnt good for you," said Hectate and Nia who started laughing again and yelled 'jinx' and started laughing again. The boys were now at 25, and Theo was looking a bit frustarted. "Thats it all of you time for bed now, boys you can finsh those in the morning." "Good Night Sev" said each of the girls as they kissed him on the cheek and they made a calm exit tward their common room. 


	2. Bed Time Stories

Chapter 2: Bedtime stories  
Lia made her way to the Gryffindor common room and said 'swing and step to my side' which was the elementals password to the fat lady. Lia then made her way to the picture of 7 kids holding brooms in white quidditch robes. Lia started singing an old elemental song and the picture suddenly moved to the side revealing a door coverd in cob webs. She opened the door slowly and saw the room was still intact. She pulled her things to the door. Her trunks were quite heavy because she had all her worldly possesions with her.  
  
She found her room quickly and plugged in her stereo first so she would have music to listen to. She sighed " I'm sure glad that this is one of the only rooms that electronics work in, make s things more interesting. she quickly started in on redecorating. She snapped her fingers and the walls and ceiling were blood red and the windows had white eygption cotten drapes.  
She soon had her faerie pictures on part of the door facing the inside. She had bought them at the mall with her friends from Salo School for Talent Witches and Wizards. She had a poster that she made with all of her friends pictures on it by her bed. and soon she had her bed that she had shrunk to fit into her bags on the far side of the room. She soon pulled out her shrunken computer desk and computer and resized and placed them in thier proper places. She soon had her mirror her foster muggle parents had givin her out with its assorment of baby pictures and her I heart dorks post card taped to it.  
  
She had had enough of muggles but she knew that when summer came she had to go stay with her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She knew what usual muggle rules were, ' the word magic is not to be used here' and 'no funny buisness' and so on. She hated living with muggles she had to live 6 years without telling them that she was a witch and then when her SSTWW letter came her first foster family flipped and ditched her at an orphanage in Iowa where SSTWW was. She soon found Theo had been dumped at the same place and they quickly rebonded, he was one of her only friends through her long painful journey. Her next foster parent also took Theo in and she still had teh issue of trust with them because the ones that ditched her also abused her and she never wanted to get hurt like that again.  
She never even told Theo that she had had a set of foster parents that abused her. He probably wouldnt understand and say it was probably a figment of my imagination and they were probably punishing me for somthing and I thought it was not fair and classified it as abuse.  
'why do things like that always happen to me' she said to herself. Their suddenly was a knock at her door and she got up off her bed to go and get it. Lia opened the door slowly and saw Nia with Harry. "Lia, I think we all need to have a family meeting like catch up and stuff ya know. Harry dosen't know anything about us and we dont know hardly anything about him." Lia looked at Nia and sighed again. Lia always seemed to be sighing at the world.  
" Ok, get in here before Theo figures out I'm already up here, cuz if he does we are in for some trouble." They all sat on Lia's bed and Nia was the first to talk after several minutes of silence.  
  
" Ok, umm Lia what country did they stick you in?"  
  
"The United States, all I can say about it is they have a bad foster system, and lots of abusive muggles and I for one dont want to go stay with our aunt and uncle."  
  
"who does, wait till you meet Dudley, hes a pain. I would know I had to live with them for 14 years." said a evidently pissed off Harry.  
  
"Well , we dont have much of a choice, I mean we cant stay with Sirius they still havent cleared him, he probably cant even come and train us like he did before when he was in Azkaban, and I'm going no where near those damn dementors they almost preformed the kiss on us that one time in SSTWW. Me and Theo had to run for are fucking lives, it was not the funnest expierence in my life."  
"You mean you dont know about Sirius?" said Harry looking like he swallowed a really bad jelly bean.  
"What do you mean Harry, know what , hes not dead is he because we would be pretty screwed if he was. I am not going to fly back to the USA and sit on my butt while Old Moldie Voldie takes over the world because teh elementals werent properly trained because that would suck ass!' said a very worried and pissed off Lia who was getting a glare from her sister because of her volgure display of language in front of their little brother.  
"And you dont give me that he would have learned american cuss words anways, seeesh act like I do all the damage here! Theo was singing Eminem songs to the whole studant body!" Lia looked very mad , 'great now they better get out of my room now I'm tired of talking' , and Nia evidently got the hint and dragged Harry out of the room before any more 'Damage' could be done to his little brain.  
Lia got changed into her muggle pj bottoms and wife beater and turned her stereo off and got into her nice comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.  
"servus can you read me a bedtime story" said 5 year old Lia. " Why yes I will Lia what story would you like to hear" said a younger verson of Snape. "I want to hear the one where you die" said the 5 year old beaming at her 'gardian'. "thats not funny lia, that hurts my feelings" "thats the point" 


	3. War Pranks Princess Theo and I cant even...

chapter 3: War, Pranks, Princess Theo, and I cant even say it-its that scary  
  
authors note: in my earlier chapters they didnt have spaces in between every thing and trust me there was lots of spaces! Please R&R this is my first Fanfiction and I will be adding more storys, that at least my friends thought were halarious. Oh and , i really bite at spelling so dont flame me for that!lmao and if i get to carried away and stuff just tell me to stop and such. and if you start not being able to understand what im trying to say just send me and e-mail or a review or somthing.  
Lia awoke in her new room, she looked at her alarm clock, "Holy SHIT!" screamed Lia , "I FORGOT TO PLUG IN THE ALARM CLOCK!" Lia had charmed her clock to keep track of time if it got unplugged so when she plugged it in it said 10:30, 'uh oh, I missed potions, Oh God I'm gonna be so freakin dead, ha well at least I didnt miss lunch, hmm I wonder if anyone else forgot to wake up.' Lia got up and went across the hall to Theos room to see if he was there, as she opened the door she saw he to had forgotten to wake up, 'hmmm maybe I can play dress up Theo and put him in the great hall stuck in a chair with make up on, hmm sounds good to me.' Lia went to turn around and found Nia and Dawn standing behind her. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" The two girls nodded and put a piece of duckt tape over Theos mouth and proceeded to dress him in a frilly pink dress.  
Theo awoke an hour and 25 mins later to the sound of laughter. He relized quickly that the score was girls 1 boys 0 and he was going to have a hell of a time getting out of the chair.  
"Did the girls do the full monty or just a dress" shouted Theo to Ax and Shawn who just laughed and replied  
  
"aw man they did the full monty plus some! like they kodaked the whole proceedure and they are blown up and all over the school! Plus they put ya in a thong and hears the clincher make up and heels and curls that dont come out intill they say the counter curse."  
  
"Ax you forgot about the pink bows in his hair!"  
  
"oh ya man how could I foget those!" Ax held up a mirror and Theo screamed for maybe an hour or so till he got out of the chair and then he went to go track down Lia because it was evidently all her idea since she had done that at SSTWW to several guys that hit on her, she snuck into thier dorm rooms and tied um up and did what she had just done to him. He had even helped her a cupple times.  
  
Lia was on potions class and had already been yelled at along with Nia and Dawn for being late and skipping thier gardians class.'stupid retard dont know why he was ever made our gardian, this is so stupid we got yelled at tons already and the boys arent even here yet. Boy are we going to be in trouble' whisperd dawn to nia and lia.  
  
"Now girls," said Snape in his 'my pide and joys' voice " Where are the male elementals?"  
  
"Well , Theo probably looking for Lia so he can kill her." said Nia just as Dawns hand slapped over her mouth.  
  
"LIA WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO NOW!" screamed Snape  
  
"Uncle Sev I swear I didnt do anything to the mentals, I mean guy elementals, umm ......., I wuv you uncle sev." said Lia trying to get herself out of the sticky situation. Just then Theo walked in and the most scariest thing happend......  
Servus Snape the ice hearted potions master, laughed . Not just a chuckle , like a I'm going to piss my pants laugh. He had to hold on to his desk to keep from falling over.  
  
"Theo ....what the bllody hellLllll happend to yoOuU...." said snape through gasps.  
  
"ok I did do that but ..... oh wait I forgot the final touch," Lia walked over and put a Tiara on Theos head and did a quick spell to keep it on before he could rip it off, and to add to it a banner suddenly apeared and it read ' Princess Theo '. That was the clincher , the tall dark hansome malfoy in a pink frilly dress and a tiara and banner with bows in his blonde spikes. The whole class was in an up roar no one could contain it anylonger.  
  
"It is not funny! Lia we are going to get you back so bad!"screamed Theo.  
  
"hmm lets see" said Nia " Girls:2 Guys: Zip Zilch Nadda nothing ZERO! hahahahahah looks like your going down this year!"  
  
"oh yea, well lets see what lil Lia , Nia , Hectate and Dawn are wearing under their skirts!" before the girls could run the guys tackled them and took their skirts, although Theo stopped taking Lias skirt for a brief moment to yell 'shes got a thong on!' everyone else could tell Lia was pissed and people were retreating even the female elements to the back of the potions lab.  
  
Suddenly the guys were in thier skivs infront of everyone this was worst for Theo who you must remember they put in a guy thong, and all the Slythrin and Gryffindor girls were blushing execpt for the FE's or female elements who simply declared they had seen more than that, and moved in to do more damage.  
  
"Now Gurls leave the poor boys alone I dont think they could take any more imbarressment for today. Bloody Hell you've caused more problems then your brother ever did Potter, and its only your first day back!" said a very impressed Snape who was still recovering from his hearty laugh fest.  
"What ever you say Uncle Snape, we wont do any more to them today." said Lia saying them more loud and drawn out then the rest. She winked at her sister, and she passed it to Dawn and Dawn passed it to Hectate who passed it to Ax, who passed it to Theo who passed it to Shawn who smiled who evidently was already thinking up a plan for Transfiguration.'Be prepared lil bro' thought Lia 'Your going to have an interesting day' she giggled slightly and passed the thought telepathically to all the elements, who nodded and snickered behind their hands.This would be a very intersting day for Harry and his trio of friends, well actually its more like the whole school is in for a whole shit load of trouble. 


	4. Elements are just a little bit scary and...

CH 4 - Elements are just a little to scary and confusing at times  
Authors Note: Either people arent reading my Story or they are to shy to Review, COME ON PEOPLES , I only have 2 reviews, I mean I dont think my story was that SHITTY!  
Lia walked up the stairs to the 1st floor where the Transfiguation class room is located.  
"Hey Lia! Wait up I want to talk to you about somthing my brother said to me!" Lia stopped and waited for a exausted Shawn Weasley to catch up.'  
"Guess what Lia!?! My lil bro has a crush on you! He confided that to me, but ya know I have only known him for what like a day or so now and not even really talked to him at all and I have known you since we were wee lil elementals bouncing on Sirius and Snapes knees. ANYWAYS! Bloody Brilliant show you guys put on back their but I have a better plan for Transfiguration, We can do operation "Animgi Splergie", remember that one it worked pretty well, but we were 5 then so lets up it some notches and go all out."  
"Hmmmmm, sounds good. You know she would have mentioned it anyway so lets just give it to um. Plus we could add some elemnatal effacts, like disappearing so they dont know we are there and making it rain and snow and lightning and earthquakes! They wont know what hit them!" Lia and Shawn walked down the hall talking excitedly. Not knowing they were being watched. "Just wait" said the shadowy figure just before getting tampled by a group on first years running from a Blast Ended Skrewt(or however you spell it).  
Everyone sat in the Transfiguration classroom thinking about the exicting Potions lesson. "Where are the Elemntals, Oh No this seems familiar I just cant remember why it seems familiar." said a worried Professor McGonagal. Suddenly thunder could be heard, and than the room was hit with a downpour, and the clicking of the lock on the door and a spell bieng said was left unheard over the screams of studants as an earthquake started and fire shot up through the cracks in the floor. "Everyone calm down its just a TRICK! The elemntals are playing one of their favorite tricks." screamed Mcgonagal trying to be heard 'oh well they wont listen better give them somthing to remember'.  
"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Well that got their attention suddenly 3 of the elemental girls were standing on McGonagals desk dressed in White Silky Skirts that went down to the floor, and bikini like tops that were adorned in jewels and gold coins. They started chanting a verse that ment 'bring an end to the rain' in some anciant language. When the rain stopped Lia walked forward and turned into a pegasus and then to a pixi and then disappeared all together. Giggling could be heard throughout the room.  
Suddenly all the elementals were gone not to be found, laughing and giggling could be heard throughout the classroom. There was walking heard outside the hall and then the door was unlatched.  
"Professor McGonagal, its Hectate. Don't worry I'm here to help, I think these little missions of theirs are utterly pointless!"  
"Always a spoilsport! Hectate its not very nice to turn on us, remember what we did last time! Great Hall had to be redone, and the cieling had to be recharmed. I still say that voldemorts dead body was a much better cieling but I'm never right,come on Hectate get over here and join us or your going to get caught in the crossfire!But what do I know I'm the stupid one so I'll just shut up now then!" said a voice from no where, apparently belonging to Shawn.  
"Well hello there hansome." said the sweet silky voice of Lia. Everyone turned to see where she was and saw Lia sitting in Malfoys lap. He was looking quite smug that she had picked to sit on him. He also knew it would piss Potter off that his sister was sitting on his enemys lap.  
"Lia, I know I'm your little brother and I know you don't listen to me but get off the future head deatheater of the world. He's scum, and he's a pervert!" Harry had lept out of his seat , with fury in his eyes. He looked like he was about to punch Malfoy. Just to prevoke Harry more Lia licked Dracos face, and purred. " But I like my men that way, but if you insist I'll just sit somewhere else." with a quick pop she was gone again. Suddenly Hectate gasped "Okay Okay just put those back up!" and disappeared with the rest of the elementals.  
A scream (male scream to be exact) filled the room and Ax appeared. "Oh man I didn't want to see that Oh God! Gross I'm Going to hurl! I really do undersatnd The saying 'McGonagal is gettin a little Moody!' My eyes god that was so bad!" suddenly Lia appeared beside Ax, " Jeez Ax toughin up a little it wasnt that bad! I mean its just nature...." Lia slowly inched towards Ax. Ax saw the look in her eyes and he started to back away till he hit McGanagals desk and soon Lia was pressed up against him. " Inless you dont float that way Ax...... I'm sure there are some guys that way here." suddenly she snapped her fingers and Ax smiled as a Tv popped up in front of them. "But just in case these kids dont know what we mean heres a tape of how we learned accidently about the birds and the bees."  
She snapped he fingers again and a tape started playin showing McGonagal gettin' her freak on with Moody, the the tape switched to Sirius hitting on Arabella Figg and the Snape doing the same 40 mins after Sirius had finished his buisness, only thing in common in their lines was 'Lets get our Groove on' and they did.  
Lia smiled her genuine smile, if there is such a thing, and turned the tv off and made it disappear. "And so ends your sexual education lesson for today, time for you all to drown in water." It suddenly started pouring down rain and Hectate stood on McGonagals desk and her eyes were glowing blue . Even though it was pooring down rain and the water level was rising and almost to the desk top , Hectate remained dry. Neville started crying that he couldn't swim and he wouldnt stop and started getting more dramatic with his carrying on. Hectates eyes slowly stopped glowing and it stoped raining and she jumped off the desk and sloshed threw the water and took Neville in her arms. She whispered comforting words to him. Suddenly everyone else appeared, Ax went over to Hectate and grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
"We should stop guys really." whined Hectate pleading with the guys and girls. All turned to Lia who nodded . Her eyes grew bright yellow and the water was gone in the blink of an eye. " I think we all have tormented this class to much. McGonagal I think we better leave for a month or so intill things calm down."  
Lia moved her hair aside on her forhead and slowly rubbed a litning bolt scar similar to her brothers. "There some unfinsihed buisness that I have to take care of so history dosen't repeat itself like the masacare that was at Hogwarts when I was here. The left handman of MOLDIE VOLDIE is on the move and this time he wont get me down this time." Lia turned to leave and turned back for a second. "Oh and Draco you tell your father that I know he's going to try again, or anyone who wants to tells him from Hogwarts go ahead tell him, I dare ya tell the stupid prick. I will indeffinatly kick his and any of your ASSES who think ANYONE is going to be the elementals!"She stormed out of the room with a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning.  
"Sheesh somebody needs Midol and Coke." said Shawn shaking his head. "Yeah but she needs support.....lets go, plus who knows what she will do on the rampage she's on!" said Theo, "We don't want her redecorating anyhthing, like Snapes office so it's in all Gryff. colors....... that took like what a month to just figure out how to get the carpet back to normal and that was what took the least time if i remember correctly."  
"Nope" added Hectate "It was 2 months and that was to get walls in teh potions labs back to gray after she changed those pink with bows." Theo groaned. "Not that time the time before that." "Ohhhhh that was a month your right,......... for once in your life." "Umm guys I think I just heard a spell coming from teh dungeons...... and it sounded like that one thats voice activated, that one took a while to figure out who she planted it on!" All teh elementals ran twards teh dungeons not expecting the horror they found. 


End file.
